The Suite Life Returning To The City
by cursedkyubi
Summary: Sequal to returning to the s.s. Tipton how will the gang handle new friends /enemys? can they learn to survive in the city or will they all die one by one?
1. trailer

CHPT 1 I OWN NOTHING

The five friends watched as the giant ship left."Zack do you remember were Sinthia's apartment is?"Cody asked breaking the silence.

"Yea just a couple blocks away."Zack said as he and Max looked on to see the entire city was covered in dense fog it was also weird that no one was in sight being from Boston they expected many crowds.

"So who's Sinthia?"Bailey asked.  
"Friend of there mom's ."Alex ,Cody explained the whole thing to her she felt terrible and promised to herself that she would make it up to Bailey.

"Wonder why no ones outside."Cody said wanting to start up a conversation but failed, no one talked for awhile they just walked occasionally hearing TV reports of missing people from TV's left on.A while of walking in the dark foggy city and they finally made it to a large dark red apartment.

"Hello is anyone here?"Cody asked as they entered.

"Zack!Cody! we've missed you so much!"three different voices yelled.

"Hey Val,Drake,Ruby wheres your mom ?" Cody asked recognizing the voices.

"Oh she just left to get some food she told us to make you feel at home."A black haired boy said while winking at Alex who didn't even notice.

"Thanks Drake so where is everyone?" Cody asked trying to pry his attention away from Alex.

"Oh well there's been a lot of people going missing and strange animal sightings a lot of people are afraid to even step out of there homes."Drake responded.

"So Zack did you come just to see me?"A Black haired girl in a red dress asked.

"He's taken." Max answered for him.

"Oh well."Ruby said while returning to her room while Drake helped the gang (mostly Alex) unpack.

"So whats your name cutie ?" Drake asked Alex.

"Drake you know me already its me Alex." was her annoyed reply.

"Whoa your Alex? Man have you changed." was Drake's simple reply.

"Hey Drake so what kind of animals have been reported?"Zack asked out of no were.

"You should let my ma tell ya."Drake answered.

While Zack tried to get Drake to talk Cody was comforting Bailey."Come on Bailey let it all out."Cody told her .

"Thanks Cody but I think I should just go for a walk ... alone." she finished seeing that Cody was about to follow

20 MIN. LATER

After the packing was finished they talked for awhile until they hear a voice "Well well well looks like the weaklings have visiters."

"Get out of here Jason there's nothing left for you."Drake said getting into a defensive stance.

"Oh I beg to differ you have fresh meat a boy with white bangs said behind Jason.

"Yes and the blonds are pretty cute they would make good pets." a female voice said .

"Would you two shut up!"Jason yelled.

"Great we wasted to much time."Jason muttered.

"Well as unfortunate as it is that we must leave I'm sure you will be seeing us again."Jason stated as they disappeared in the fog.

"Bipolar that one ."Zack said to kill the silence.

"Yea you don't know the half of it."Drake stated calmly.

"Whats there deal?" Cody asked walking back to the group.

"There in a gang called the Pack vicious bastards that's what they are,but they may not be as bad as that other gang they always fight just stay away from them and you'll be OK."Drake assured them.

"Wait Bailey's out there what if they hurt her?! Zack stay here I'll go after her."Cody said as Zack nodded knowing he couldn't stop Cody. While he ran he swore he heard something running after him he ignored it and continued running he didn't get far though before he was tackled and bitten.


	2. Chapter 2

chpt 2 I OWN NOTHING

"Cody wake up,wake up already Cody!"Zack yelled at his brother trying to wake him up after finding him unconsounce on the ground.

"Zack whats - whats going on?"Cody asked seeing himself on a bed with everyne except Bailey next to him.

"Cody we were so worried!"Alex screamed while hugging him tightly but soon she got angry"What the hell were you thinking Drake told you it was dangerous and you still go!"Alex again screamed this time punching his arm.

"Ouch!Sorry Alex but Bailey I couldn't just leave her wait Bailey were is she?"Cody asked looking at Zack but only getting a sad and remorceful face

"we're sorry Cody we couldn't find her. Zack said while putting an arm on Cody's shoulder.

"No Zack its my fault I shouldn't have let her go...do any of you know what bit me?" Cody asked looking at them heads shaking all over the room .

"Well thats just great is Synthia back yet?" Cody asked whie looking out the window to the night sky.

"No but there are a bunch of police cars outside maybe we should go check it out."Max said looking through the window.

"Lets go ."Cody said afraid they would find Baileys dead body .

As they arrived they saw a horrible sight there lay a body completely torn apart to old to be Bailey's but in the right age size to be someone just as close."Mom!"Val,Drake ,and Ruby yelled upon seeing the body.

"Well looks like we're on our own."Cody said as the police sirens continued to run.

That night was horrible for many Cody lost Baiey,Val,Drake,and Ruby lost synthia Alex and Max lost thier mother's respect and with rent due they all lost a place to sleep since the Chavez's didnt want the others to pay so the group walked into what used to be central park they found the Chavez's old hide away home. It was not much just a moderatly big room were they could sleep but to them it was more it was a place of rest. Alex took it upon herself to chear Cody up so she walked up next to him and said"Cody it wasn't your fault."

Cody just nodded starring at the ground."Um Cody do you want me to sleep here with you for today?"Alex asked knowing Cody was not feeling good Cody only nodded his head and Alex sat next to him and put him in a tight embrace .

Alex knew i was wrong to take advantage of Cody when he was aseep but she couldn't help it the thought of having Cody this close and seeing as how her own mother thought of her as a slut now she didn't see any down side so she started kissing his neck then she slowly started moving closer to his mouth. Just as she was abut to meet his lips his eyes shot open Alex's face was turning tomatoe red as he starred at her much to her surprise though he rammed his lips against hers seconds later Alex got over her shock she placed her hands around his neck and he placed his on her waste pulling her closer and the two ended up tounge wrestling and eventualy fell asleep in each others arms.

WITH ZACK AND MAX

Max and Zack were having about the same fun as Cody and Alex until Max said"Zack Zack stop I wanna talk to you."

'Aww why can't we just keep going?'Zack whined.

"Zack its important look I'm turning 18 tomorrow and I wanna have your baby."Max said as if it were extremely casual.

"WHAT!!! Max I know we talked about it but I thought we were just playing."Zack said getting up from were he was seated.

"Shh you'll wake everyone look I know we only joked about it but we love each other and I'm ready and come on you can't tell me you don't wanna fuck me."Max said sitting up next to him.

"Yea but we have no home no job this really isn't the best time."Zack said

"Wow since when did you become responsible,but serously Zack I know what I'm doing look we'll probly get a new apartment tomorrow now that the Chavez's know what it like to be homeless I'm sure they will let us buy an appartment,then I can get us a room alone put on the dress that got Cody and Alex expelled we can watch a nice movie and see were it goes from there." Max said rubbing Zacks chest.

"That does sound nice but we still shouldn't."Zack said firmly.

'Fine I didn't want it to come to this but oh well look here Zack Martin we can do this the way were you agree or we can do this the way were I get naked and let your hormones do the rest!" Max said victoriously.

"Ugh ok Max ."Zack said knowing there was no winning they kissed and returned to there sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Hey sleepy head." Cody said to Alex as she woke up.

"Hey Cody oh my God Cody what happened!?"Alex screamed waking up completely at the sight of Cody's entire right arm drenchd in blood.

"Nothing happened its just an improvement."Cody said in awe of the dreams he had of the night before.

FLASH BACK

Cody sat alone in the open park staring at the moon."Beautiful isn't it Cody." a voice said startleing him."Don't worry if I wanted to kill you I already would have, I did not get a chance to introduce my self before my name is Alicia."she said to him.

"Your the girl from the pack...how do yo know my name?"Cody asked as his interest spiked.

"Well of course I know your name I am the one that bit you after all tell me how do you like the side effects."Alicia said walking around him like a wolf.

"What that was you and what side effects?"Cody said getting slightly scarred as he and her were the only things visable in the moonlight fog.

"The girl the old you would never do what you did to her now would he you would have cowarded out courage is one side effect the others I think it best if I... "She started towards a huge rock "SHOW YOU!"Alicia yelled as she threw the rock at Cody.

Much to his surprise he dodged it picked another up and threw it at her. He then leaped forward at her while in mid air though he transformed into a giant wolf and landed on her. "Hahaha all in due time my pet but first you should really sever your ties to that girl."Alicia joked but it only enraged Cody he took his paw and was about to strike when Alicia transformed into a giant wolf as well and knock Cody off his feet."Admirable effort love but you forget who your dealing with."Alicia said transforming back."Hmm seems as though you still have an adrenalin rush have at it love go take your first kill as one of us and know we'll be watching."Alicia said as she transformed back into her greyish wolf form and leaped away, Cody however still stuck as the she wolfs plaything tried to go back but he couldn't so he decided it was a good thing and whent off killing anything from rabits to dogs to horses.

END FLASHBACK

"Cody what are you talking about?"Alex said stil woried.

Its nothing Alex I just whent out and ended up in a litle fight its nothing."Cody lied sure that she would hate him should she knew.

"Um ok Cody but you know you can tel me anything right?"Alex questioned.

"Right."Cody said giving her a kiss while making a mental note of trying to trake Bailey's sent that night.


	3. Chapter 3

CHPT 3 I OWN NOTHING

Cody and Alex talked for some time when Drake grogely woke up. Out of no were he tackled Cody to the ground at unearthly speed,not wanting Alex to see,Cody stayed as he was and pretended to be shocked."Alright dog breath what do you think your doing...wait Cody?"Drake said confused at who he saw.

"What was that about Drake?"Cody yelled trying his best to hide the anger.

After a moment of silence Drake finally spoke up "Cody I need to see you outside for a second."Drake said both eyed each other with hate as they left.

"So what do you want blood sucker?"Cody said muh to Drake's surprise.

"So your sense of smell is already changing hu look Cody what you are is to dangerous to keep around I have to ask you to leave."Drake said as his eyes changed from a pitch black to a violet red.

"Oh and I suppose what you are is perfectly safe how do I know you won't bite them in the night?"Cody asked still not wanting to transform.

"You don't I assure you though I won't hurt them if you leave."Drake said not wanting to fight his friend.

"Your a bad liar Drake besides Ruby is already thinking of biting one of us ,she's weak she needs the blood."Cody said giving Drake a worried look.

"Fine get them all out of here your right Ruby is unstable she would bite them any second now."Drake said looking defeated.

"OK but we have to make it look like your about to kill us or else they won't go oh and Drake if I ever don't want to be this?"Cody asked knowing he couldn't be a werewolf forever.

"You'd need to kill the one that changed you now hold still like you said it has to look like I realy want to kill you."Drake said getting a fist ready.

Cody nodded and emmidiatly got punched threw a wall. As Cody trying to get up Drake was already there and shoved his face into the ground. It didn't take Zack to long to notice he quickly ran to pull Drake off of Cody. Remarklably Cody only had a cople of bruises here and there."What the hell is going on!"Zack yelled wanting an answer.

"Get out get out and never come back or we'll kill you damn mutts."Drake said not moving. The second he said mutts Val and Ruby shot up and held Max and Zack back.

Ruby took this opertunity to wisper somthing to she did Zack's eye's widened extrodinarily."Now get out you'll find an appartment and jobs eay while peole are still afriad they must still work and still hire."Drake said glarring at Cody.

Fine by us lets go you guy's."Cody said as they left looking for an appartment.

They searched the city all day finding few people that would go outside but they each managed to get a job at the New York Tipton they were set up much like in Boston they work and got there suite was slightly larger than Zack and Cody's was back at the Boston Tipton but it still worked for them. The suite had two rooms a bathroom and a living room so they had to share thier beds."Hey Alex we never celebrated your birthday what do you say we go and celebrate right now."Cody said as he grabbed Alex by the waiste.

"Ugh sure Cody do you two wanna come its your birthday two Max?"Alex asked her twin.

"Na you two go ahead we'll celebrate our own way."Max said while winking at Zack.

"Suit yourself."Cody said as he and Alex left.

"So Cody you going to tell me whats going on I know your hiding something."Alex said as they walked down to the elevater.

Knowing she already knew he was hiding something Cody just said "Alex I can't tell you."

"Why not Cody?"Alex asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll tell you just after our little date."Cody said hopping to get Alex drunk enough to were she would thier date Cody had succeded Alex was so drunk she needed to lean on Cody just to stand up,Cody on the other hand wasn't as effected he figured it must be another side effect and shook it the time they returned they were both kissing each other harshly.

"Lets go to our room."Alex said as they sepparated for air.

WITH ZACK AND MAX

""Well that was a really good movie don't you think Zack?"Max asked as she laid ontop of him.

"Yea but something tells me this will be even better."Zack said starring at Max's figure.

I thought you didn't want to."Max said with a smirk.

"Well I've had a change of heart."Zack said as his eyes turned a blood red.


	4. Chapter 4

CHPT 4 I OWN NOTHING

Hrs. later

While everyone else was asleep minus Cody who whent out to find Bailey after Alex had fallen asleep,in the cool breeze of the night Zack was at war with who lay next to him so inoccent so harmless he wanted her blood but he couldn't he just couldn't do that to he decided to find the one person who would help"RUBY."He said knowing it was her that did this so she would be able to ran out jumping out of the 25th floor surprising himself that he the dark and foggy night Zack could see perfectly even better than started running towards the park positive that he would find his answers

Meanwhile Cody as his brownish wolf form continued running trying to find Baily's sent when he was stopped"Hello love beautiful night for a stroll right?"Alicia mere sight of her caused Cody to back up in fear of the girl.

"Haha Cody didn't I tell you already if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already I just wanna talk."Alicia said as she walked up to him and stroked his fur which calmed him down and turned him back to normal.

"I take it you've learned to use the gift I gave you better so do you like it."Alicia said sitting next to him.

Cody looked around to see they were in a diserted street with the fog closing in on them."Eh I'll get used to it, now if you don't mind I'm looking for someone."Cody said as he tried to get away to no avail.

"Ah the girl that ran away heh I must say Cody I'm a little jealouse does the other one know your doing this?"Alicia joked.

Cody remianed silent trying to shake off her arm."Did you take her?"Cody asked giving up any attempt to escape.

"No but you'll soon have bigger worries than her."Alicia said getting up herself.

"Like what?"Cody asked

"Hmmm I don't know if I should tell you."Alicia said with a chuckle.

"Tell me know!"Cody roard as he changed into the wolf again.

"Hahaha Cody thats cute but do you really think I'll be that easy to scare anyways on to the reason I are to leave your friends Jason feels it best to teach the new pup said petting Cody once more.

"Well I guess you could bring the girl I dont mind sharring but you'll have to bite her first." Alicia continued to joke as Cody changed yet again.

"There's more isn't there?"Cody asked knowingly.

"Yes we also have a little meeting that you must attend now."Alicia said as she walked into the fog and was hesitantly followed by Cody.

By now Zack had reached the vampire's home to find them wide awake as he suspected."What are you doing?"Drake started but was immediately ignored as Zack continued to Ruby.

"What did you do?"Zack roard at her finding it hard to keep his anger down.

"Nothing I just made you one of us."Ruby sid flirtiously.

"You what !"Drake and Val yelled in disbelief.

"Come on the mutts already have Cody now we have Zack."Ruby said trying to calm her siblings down.

"Fine then you better start telling him the truth all that hollywood crap is probly still in his head."Val said in her usual venomis voice.

"Oh right well first off your immortal nothing can kill a vampire peroid well except a werewolf but still its pretty hard to kill one of said calmly as she offered Zack a seat.

OK and blood is essential but just in your first few months we'll show you a blood bank later."Drake added.

"Oh and your not her slave either she can only influence your thoughts but not force you other wise you two would probly be at it right now."Val finished .

"Your serously dropping all of this on me I mean what am I just supposed to be ok now?"Zack ranted.

"He's still getting angrier no surprise but we should get him some blood lets go we can all eat."Drake said as he pulled Zack glad that he no longer was the only guy.

"Wait what about my friends?"Zack asked as he managed to escape his grasp.

"You'll need to forget about them unless you bite them but Cody is lost to the mutts so forget about him."Val told him.

"What no I can't just forget about him he's my brother."Zack pleaded.

"We're sorry Zack but it has to be done now sleep."Ruby said while her eyes started glowing red and hypnotized Zack.

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

CHPT 5 I OWN NOTHING

After the eventful meating Cody decided to stay with the after being shown his room Cody's cellphone rang."Hello?"Cody answered.

"Cody were are you Zack isn't here and we need your help also your taking my shift for me tomorrow since I covered for you."Alex said slightly mad.

"Alex I can't go back I have to stay here to help you."Cody said forgetting that she didn't know.

"Help with what?"Alex asked confused.

"Never mind I'll be there later today."Cody said hanging up the was very stressed not knowing what to was so stressed in fact he didn't hear Alicia come in the room.

"Your so tense love here let me help with that."Alicia said as she started massaging Cody.

"Thanks."was Cody's only with out warning Alicia started licking and kissing Cody's neck."Wha-what are you doing?"Cody stuttered.

"Like I said Cody I don't mind sharring but I have to be first now sit back and relax I promise you'll love this."Alicia said while taking Cody's shirt could do nothing he was completely at the mercy of the beautiful she wolf infront of him.

HRS LATER

Alicia was on Cody's chest resting when Cody found a familiar sent on her."Why do you have Bailey's sent on you?"Cody questioned.

"Because the night she ran away I took her to my uncles she was unconsiuonce so I wanted to visit her yesterday."Alicia said burring her head in Cody's chest.

"You said you didn't take her."Cody exclaimed.

"The pack I was talking about the pack."Alicia mumbled.

Cody was now torn he didn't want to stay a wolf forever but he couldn't kill Bailey's savior."You mind if I ask who bit you?"Cody asked.

"Jason." was all she said.

Thinking about it Cody quickly asked and if you have a baby it will be?"

"Human werewolves and vampires are not born they are bitten thats the only way."She said before falling asleep.

Cody however found a way to change back and not kill Alicia all he had to do was get help from a vampire which according to the pack had a brand new member.

LATER WITH ALEX

"Hey Alex sorry I had to leave but I'll make it up to you I promise."Cody said as he arrived back at the hotel.

"Hold on Cody I'm trying to listen."Alex said eavesdropping on her sister.

"Zack what are you doing with him he whants to kill us remember!"Max yelled but her plea fell on deff ears as Zack hung up the phone.

Cody entered not bothering to knock and was immediatly hugged by Max."Max he'll be back I know he will but for now I need you to give him this note I can't stay for long but I promise everything will be back to normal soon."Cody said giving Max the paper and giving Alex one last kiss.

Cody really hopped Zack didn't change to much or else this plan would backfire and probly end up killing him and the rest of the wolves.

TWO DAYS LATER.

Cody was nervouse he still hadn't heard from Zack but this would be his only lead Jason out to the location he told Zack a while of telling Jason that he found more people to bite Jason finally followed. After a while of wondering if they would even show up they heard a voice.

"Heh looks like you were right Zack."Drake said standing above Cody and him were Zack and the other two.

Cody couldn't believe it he told Zack to find the leader and only bring him but Zack betrayed him and brought the rest of them.

"Don't look so surprised after all the clan always stays together."Zack said while jumping infront of Cody as they both prepaired for a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

CHPT 6 I OWN NOTHING

Cody started circling Zack and Ruby who had come to help him while Val halped Drake."Your some brother Cody even now you think you stand a chance against me."Zack boasted attempting to get Cody to attack out of how ever was smart he instead made a loud howl to signal the rest of the pack to show up for Cody's howl made Zack and Ruby jump and attack managed to dodge Zack but was immediately slashed across the face by attack made him fly back and crash into Jason the two were now surrounded. Drake was the first to act about to kill Jason when he was tackled to the ground by a silver haired wolf.

With the rest of the pack now here the fight and Drake were pretty much equal in speed and was completely tearing Val apart after she landed one good surprise had Brian on defense with absolutely no openings for a counter and Cody were dealing blow for blow.

As Zack seemed to be winning Cody quickly side step leaving Zacks whole side wide took the oppertunity by bitting Zack and driving him off the building.

Zack found his ability to fight and took this fight from the Zack was barraging Cody with sky attacks Cody made up a plan and jumped bitting and dragging Zack down with him.

Completely enraged Zack slahed Cody's entire body knocking him back and changing him back."Don't you get it your the younger brother your meant to lose."Zack said as he picked Cody up and started punching him.

Cody finally had enough and caught his fist putting them in a continued struggling until they heard to voices yell out "STOP!"

They looked out to see Max and Alex who had apperantly follwed Zack here."What are you doing here."Cody called out ignoring the raging battle going on behind them.

"We came to make sure Zack didn't do anything stupid and now you two are fighting whats wrong with you your brothers for crying out loud."Max yelled at the two.

"More like were brothers, you tried to ambush me and kill me Zack your not my brother."Cody said starring at him codly.

"Cody I it wasn't my fault they found it i-"Zack started.

But was interupted when Cody yelled" Save it Zack you were about to kill me nothing will change that !"

Zack was about to say something when Drake yelled out "Zack retreat they killed Val retreat!"

Zack continued to stare at Cody before he dissapeared behind Max they both turned into fog and dissapeared from sight.

Cody walked over to Alex who was now crying"Shh it'll be ok we have to leave though climb said changing into a wolf yet again.

As the wolves ran back to thier lair Alex clung to Cody's fur asking"What happened to us?"

Forget it I'm not bitting her."Cody yelled at Jason who wanted Cody to bite Alex.

"Then get out of the way I'm bitting her."Jason said changing trying to intimadate Cody.

"Over my dead body."Cody yelled standing up to the black wolf in his human form.

"Then get out and know we'll be hunting you down."Brian said appearing out of no were.

"Fine."Cody said transforming and giving Alex a ride out.

From a far away Alicia stood shaking her head "You couldn't have made the right choice could you Cody ,oh well it'll be fun hunting you my naughty little puppy."Alicia said as she walked away.

Cody ran with Alex on his could not believe that this was Cody the boy she had a crush on since middle school."Were are we going?"She finally found her voice to ask him the question.

Cody ran until he found a building with the sent he was looking for he then changed and said"Here."

"Ahem do you have a Bailey picket living here?"Cody asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yes sir she is in room number 204 poor thing can't remember anything."The lady said with a sad face.

Cody and Alex walked up to the room only to find Bailey with Max?"Were's Zack I can smell him."Cody said with venom in his voice.

"Hey bro I ugh hope your not mad but I was caught I couldn't do anything."Zack said defensively.

Cody only looked to Max who nodded that he was telling the then turned his attention to Bailey."Bailey do you remember me?"Cody asked while Alex moved up so he would hold all she wanted him for so long she wouldn't risk losing him now.

"Ugh sorry no."Bailey responded shaking her head.

Cody moved closer and said Bailey its me Cody."

Bailey stayed still looking into his eyes for a long time until she grabbed him and force him into a hug as she started to let tears flow out.

"What happened Cody the last thing I remember was walking and then it all whent black."Bailey stated still crying.

"A lots happened Bailey but I think there's people after us so this isn't the best place to talk."Cody said looking to be conformed by Max that the vampires were after them to since he didn't trust Zack completely yet.

**AUTHORS NOTE:WELL SINCE ITS VACATION TIME AND IM UP ANYWAYS IVE DECIDED TO WRIGHT CHAPTERS AT NIGHT AND POST TWO FOR EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK EXCEPT THANKS GIVING ALSO THE NUMBERS OF REVIEWS ARE DISCOURAGING THANKS IF YOU HAVE REVIEWED AND IF YOU HAVEN'T PLEASE DO .**


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt 7 I OWN NOTHING.

The group walked around New York already told Bailey everything that happened and while she was upset she lost Cody she figured this wasn't the best time to fight.

They walked just talking about what little they knew not wanting to stay in one place to long since Cody knew how well Alicia could track them.

As they walked up a long torn apart road Cody and Zack both abruptly came to a stop."You sense it to?"Zack asked Cody who only nodded slightly before changing into a wolf.

"Ahh love you know me to well."Alicia's voice came as she walked out of the darkness.

"Heh she don't look so tough Cody we can take her."Zack boasted.

"Heh your funny boy shame they got to you before myself ."Alicia said transforming herself.

They circled her waiting for an opening when Alicia jumped out throwing a slash at was to slow to react and was hit across the face.

Zack ordered the girls to run as he took his chance to attack Alicia.

He pushed her over but she kept turning so she was on top and started snarling and trying to bite used his hands to to keep her jaws away and he yelled"Cody a little help man!"

Cody lunged at her they were both now rolling aropund and attacking each other until she got fed slashed his chest making him send out a howl of pain before she bit into his neck and slammed her paw into it.

Cody let out one last howl of pain before Zack could get there to help him he bit into her to steal her was one of his worst mistakes she whent berserk and continued attacking him aiming for his neck.

She then knocked him away and jumped to land the final she could bite though Cody knocked Zack out of the way taking the full blow of the attack.

Alicia took her human form and said"Well a traitor is worse than a vamp,consider yourself lucky I'll kill you another day."What she didn't say was that she had lost to much blood during the fight.

"Cody! don't be dead please don't be dead!"Was the only thing Zack could say as he and the girls ran to see Cody as a human again but he wasn't moving.

SORRY BOUT SMALL CHAPTER BUT IVE HAD WRITTERS BLOCK AND THIS CHAPTER WILL HELP WITH THE NEXT ONE TILL THEN PLEASE READ END REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

CHPT 8 A NEW ALLY

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

"Cody! Cody! wake up damn it!"Zack yelled over and over at Cody's motionless body.

"Zack we should really get going."Max said breaking her silence.

"Yea we should really get him to a hospital or something?" Bailey said while putting an arm on Zack's shoulder trying her best not to cry.

"Please I step one foot inside any hospital and the blood will make me go crazy I can barely resist your blood." Zack said hanging his head low.

"Well that's not surprising but then again a hospital could never help him." A low voice said from behind the group. Instantly they all turned quickly to see a boy about there age with long block hair that framed his face with one single white strand. He walked straight up to Zack and they clashed eyes a blood red pair met a mystical purple pair.

"Look I don't know who you are but get out of here now! Unless you want to offer up some blood." Zack said taking an immediate protective stance over the girls.

"Hmm the names Damion Rook and please be my guest." Damion said holding out his wrist and slicing it open with a small knife.

Before anyone could notice Zack was already at Damion's side draining him of his blood. For about twenty minuets Zack fed wondering how Damion still had blood to spare. Finally Zack had his full and he turned to see a look of pure terror on his friends faces. Just as he was about to say something Damion cut in "Now if you don't mind we really should get the wolf back to safety I think I can cure him but I'm not sure just yet."

"Hold on why on earth should we trust you!"Zack yelled still acting protective.

"Because I can save you from this virus besides with those monsters running around you'll never last more than a day." Damion said as he walked to Cody to pick him up and he turned to walk away. Alex and Bailey were quick to follow but Zack held Max back for a second.

"How do we know we can trust him besides I bit him he should be trying to kill us there's something wrong with him." Zck mumbled trying to hide his voice.

" Zack there's no point in whispering I can hear you just like Ive been hearing you for the past few days and to answer your question the reason I'm not a vampire is because im already part vampire."Damion said as he opened his mouth wide enough so two pure white fangs not as big as Zack's but still noticeable would glisten in the moonlight.

All time seemed to stop as everyone starred at him with different ideas in mind fear,pain,interest,and confusion. Finally Zack broke the silence yelling "What!?How!?When!?who!?" Zack yelled wanting answers.

"Ill be happy to give you your answers but first don't you think your brother needs help?" Damion said bringing attention once again to the now dieing blond boy that was being carried like a sack of potatoes.

Before Zack could argue again Max put her hand against his mouth and said in an innocent voice"Lead the way."

* * *

**I've had major writers block with this story but I will finish it if anyone has any ideas im all ears but try and send them in a private way to not tip off other readers as to what will happen **


End file.
